Second Chance
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Since Stanley Pines death, life for the Pines family hasn't gotten any easier. Dipper doesn't monster hunt anymore, Mabel knits only singled colored sweaters and doesn't smile, and Stanford barely leaves his room. But just when they thought would stay bad, a young boy suddenly appears in the Mystery Shack one morning looking for his twin brother. {De-aged Stanley} please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: *grins* STORY TIME! Everyone sit down, grab some popcorn and get ready for another Gravity Falls fic. This idea isn't mine, (I wish) but no someone on Tumblr thought of this, but said that whoever found it interesting could go about how they wanted, draw/writing our own creations. So this is my attempted at her idea.

This will be my third installment to my newly named "Events We've Wrought" series.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Have you figured out what we are going to tell mom and dad?"

Mabel glanced at her brother then back to her picture of the two of them and their two Grunkles happy faces, the four of them were once happy— but now, well now they weren't. Six weeks have past since the death of their Grunkle Stan and even still it was hard, it was hard to do any fun anymore. Mabel couldn't find anything to smile about, to be excited about since then. She even stopped knitting colorful sweaters, now she makes ones that reflected her mood, which lately have been blue.

"No." She said simply, honestly she hasn't been giving her parents much thought. "I still don't know why you want _me_ to think of something to tell them. _You're_ better at explaining things then I am." Meh, right now it didn't matter to her, if neither of them couldn't think of anything to say then they could just erase their parents memory of Grunkle Stan completely, that's what they had done after the paramedics had announced the time of Stan's death.

Dipper scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I don't know, it... just seems more of a sensitive subject for you to explain." She stayed silent, her gaze falling back to the picture on their dresser. She felt the bed dip and a small hand on her shoulder. The twelve year old this time didn't look away from the photo. "Come on, Mabel. You gotta snap out of this."

"I'm fine—"

"No, you're not! You're sulking around here _and_ in town wearing nothing but blue sweaters all the time. And you hardly smile anymore."

"I'm no where near as bad as Grunkle Ford is." Dipper's hand stiffened at the name. She shrugged the hand off and pulled her knees to her chest. "At least I go outside, out of our **_room_** , he hasn't been out in weeks. I understand, he lost his brother after they just started spending time together but— when summer's over, I'm afraid to leave him here all by himself. I'm scared he's going to do something stupid."

"He's older then us, Mabel. _Way_ older then us. We can't tell to not be stupid."

She let out a sad filled sigh. "I know, but I'm still scared. We lost one Uncle already, Dipper. I don't want to lose another one." Dipper out an arm around his sister's shoulders and gave her a one-arm hug. "It'll be alright Mabel, I'm sure he'll bounce back eventually." Mabel couldn't take her twin brothers words truthfully, ever since Stan's death, she couldn't believe any type of comfort any body said to her or Grunkle Ford.

"How Dipper? How's he going to bounce back from this? You told me that Stan had passed in Ford's arms. You said that when the paramedics tried to take him away that Grunkle Ford yelled and growled at them to get away. If that happened to you, I wouldn't be okay. Would _you_ bounce back quickly if that happened to me?"

The arm around her shoulders tightened at the thought. "No...I wouldn't be, at least not right away. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It'll take a miracle for Grunkle Ford or _any_ of us to ever be **_fine_** again."

...

...

Sadness. Overwhelming, gut-wrenching sadness is what was pulling it in one direction. But that's it's power wasn't it? Or to be more technical it _was_ it's power. It's been living in this town even long before it was even a town. Though now after so long it was time for it's existence to go or at least it will be soon. But first it must take away all this sadness, yes take it away. Because this creature wasn't like the other ones in the forest, this one was good and its sole job was to eat away pain.

So it walked, miles into the forest, it moved towards a treeless field to where only a single grave stood. Yes, it knew what a grave was. Someone very important had been placed here. _This_ was the cause of all the pain and guilt it sensed. This person in this grave was the reason it traveled from the deepest depths of the woods.

The current body could not be restored, it was still too fresh but using its last bit of magic. It could change the person's body to a much durable state. A younger, much healthier one in this humans life.

Yes, yes this would do the trick.

Raising it's hand it ported the decaying body out of the coffin, in a flash of swirling lights and colors, of red, yellow and orange, the old man —who's name on the grave said Stanley— was morphed back into his youngling years of innocents. The thing smiled and placed a giant leaf over the child's clothed body for warmth.

Turning around and began to walk away. It's job was done, the creature sighed in relief. Now, **now** it can go pass in peace.

The strange being walked away into the misty night.

* * *

Dipper woke up feeling like things were going to be different today. He couldn't explain it but as he gazed at the ceiling in the attic he actually smiled. He couldn't understand why he has this feeling, why things felt they were better, but he wasn't going to question it because this was the first time he's felt like going off and investigating the first with Journal 3 safely tucked away in his vest.

Mabel was already up. Which surprised him, seeing as how lately he's been the one getting up before her. _Maybe she's finally feeling better._ He hoped so, it wouldn't feel right going on a monster hunt without her, getting up he walked over to his closet with a spring in his step and grabbed Journal 3. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. For the first couple days, the little detective had nightmares about that day. Dipper tried not sleeping but that was quickly shot down by Mabel who refused to let anything else happen to another family member.

Dipper could fully tell now how much that event has taken it's toll on all of them.

"Hey bro-bro?" Mabel's voice suddenly came into the room. "Have any 'nerdy looking' kids come in at all?" She question was surprising as it random. Maybe she was back to normal.

Still, he gave her a confused look. "Nnnno" He stretched the word out. "I don't think so. Why?" His sister turned out of the room.

"Hmm, sorry. Your brother might not be here." She said sounding almost cheerful. "But your welcome to stay here and wait for him if you want."

"Aw, man!" A voice abruptly groaned out. Who was his sitter talking too? Standing up, Dipper walked towards the door and opened it the rest of the way. "Who are you talking to—" He stopped when he saw a kid that looked to be young then him, maybe about nine or ten years old. Dipper stood there, staring at the kid not knowing what to say, usually a kid doesn't come this far into the shack.

Mabel pointed at Dipper. "This is my bro-bro Dipper. And I know what your thinking, _**yes**_ we're twins."

The boy's face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Cool! Me and my brother are twins too!" The boy smiled at Mabel and held out his fist to her. "Twinsies!" He said with a bubbly laugh. And his sister for the first time in weeks, smiled softly. She held out her hand and fist bumped the child. Dipper smiled at the sight as well.

"Twinsies." The kids face became even happier, having been returned a fist bump. He turned around and walked down the stairs. "Hey, this place is pretty cool! And _I_ should know cool, I saw a dead rat floatin in a bucket once."

"Ew." Dipper and Mabel laughed as they followed their new friend down the stairs and into the kitchen. The three of them had only met moments ago, and they didn't even know this child's name yet, but they liked him already, he was weird and just like Grunkle Ford they loved weird things. "Ya guys have anythin to eat? It feels like I could eat two whole entire pizzas by myself." The kid said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Mabel stood on a stool to the cabinets and opened them, while Dipper looked in the refrigerator for something for their new found friend to snack on.

"Mabel? Dipper? Where are you both at?"

The twins eyes snapped to each other in delight. That was Grunkle Ford's voice. "He merged from his room!"

"But why now?" Dipper asked confused as to why all of a sudden was their Uncle coming out of his room.

"Who cares!?" His sister said excitingly as she bounced of the stool and stood up on one of the chairs. "Where in the kitchen!" She called out to him. Soon heavy footsteps got closer and closer to their direction.

"Sorry, kids. I just came to get something—" Their Grunkle started to say as he walked into the kitchen. Stanford cut himself off completely, words movement and all. He stood stock still as a statue, as he gapped at the young boy sitting at the table. He gripped the side of the doorframe and inhaled a breathe.

"Look! Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel said with a grin. "We made new friend! This is—" she stopped when she realized she didn't know this boy's name. "Um, hey? What's your name?"

The kid smirked and tilted back in the chair casually. "Me? Oh I'm—"

"Stanley?"

The little nine year old snapped his head over to the man who said his name. Who was this guy? "Hey, old man? How do you know my name?" Ford exhaled a shaky breathe he raised a six fingered hand and ran it through his hair, at a loss for words, not if he could believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. Suddenly the boy popped up from the chair, strolled over to Stanford and grabbed one of his hands. He counted and held each appendage with his tiny thumb and index finger. Then he grasped the side of the large hands with his smaller ones. Ford watched the boy closely, a lump growing in his throat as this felt familiar.

"Stanford?" The child— _Stanley_ said curiously almost scared to even think this man was his twin. "Fordy? That you bro?"

But slowly Ford nodded his head. Still staying perfectly still, petrified that this was all a dream and he was just going crazy. Ley's young face broke into a grin. But before any of them could being to comprehend how this happened and why. Ley launched his tiny body at Stanford and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Whoa! Stanford! Haha! Look at you! You look awesome! All talk and rugged and awesome!" Stanley looked up at Ford and smiled his signature goofy, gap-tooth smile. "But what's going on, Ford? Why do you look that way? Where am I? Where are mom and dad?"

At his brother's question. Ford couldn't help but stiffen. How was he suppose to go about this? How was he suppose to explain everything that happened to this kid without traumatizing him that the kid was, in fact, dead?Was he... Suppose to lie? Was that an option? Could he some how to his brother and spare him all the pain he went through? Slowly he looked at Ley, who had his face buried in Ford's pajamas, now looking a little frightened about what was going on.

He placed a hand on top of Stanley's soft brown hair and began stroking it. Stanley looked up at Stanford, eyes innocent and happy blinked at him.

Pain erupted in his heart, as he remembered for the hundredths time what happened to adult version of his brother. Tears fell from his eyes as the guilt crashed into him as he stared at the boys face. Kneeling down he wrapped his arms around the small child and pulled him close. "Ley! Stanley!" He breathed out sounding. He didn't care how or why his brother was alive, nor did he care on why his brother was nine years old again. Ford was just happy he was here. Ley returned the embrace. He was confused on a lot of things one, most why his brother was so tall and _old_ and what has his twin so upset, but all that mattered to him right now was making Ford feel better. "Don't cry, Poindexter! Everything's alright."

Ford cried all the harder, seeing that even though he was technically older the Stanley now, his twin was still trying to be the older sibling.

"G-Grunkle Stan!" Mabel came barreling into both, tears rolling down her face, she hugged them both as tightly as her short little arms would allow. Dipper followed soon after his sister, tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Grunkle?" Stanley stated, his question muffled by the enormous group hug he was receiving. "I ain't old enough to be a Grunkle." He said with a laugh, then fell silent. He looked at Ford. "Am I?"

Stanford sucked in air through clinched teeth. This... This conversation— Should be interesting. Placing his forehead against young Stanley's for a second or two to gain some confidence, before he pulled away and smiled softly.

"C'mon Ley. Story time."

* * *

AN: ANOTHER ONE DOWN! WHOO! I love kid Stanley, he is the CUTEST kid I have ever seen next to Kid Stanford. This took a lot of thinking, I had to think long and hard to find a way for Stanley to still be dead in this part but also on a way to bring him back still de-aged and have memory loss, while still have it make at least SOME sense.

So in the end I just made up my own Supernatural creatures that I swear to god I can't think of a name for it OR what it looks like, someone help me with this! DX

Ideas that have Stanford reacting to kid Ley is different with mine. It's because I killed Stanley off in my 'Deals of a Demon' fic that he is reacting this way. If I hadn't killed him, then Ford would be reacting like all those other awesome ideas.

Anyway, thoughts? Good? Bad? Should I scrap this fic entire and not finish it? Please leave them and I review and I'll see you all soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the responses everyone. They really motivated me to continue writing this story. The review so far have been absolutely amazing.

* * *

Stanley was sitting at the kitchen table munching on a candy bar that Mabel had found left over from Summerween. Dipper and Mabel were looking at him as he ate, and so was Ford, it was kinda weird to be honest. They all acted like he was an illusion or something, like any minute he was going to disappear. He still had no idea what was going on. How was he a Grunkle to these kids when they were even older then he was? Why was Ford so old and looked like as though he hasn't slept in a long time?

He opened his mouth to speak—

"You'renotreallynineyearsoldyou'rereallyfiftyeightbutyougotagedbacktoakidagain!" Mabel blurted out kinda fast but luckily for him he spoke fast talk. And was able to hear what his niece had said.

Dipper face palmed.

"So... _what_ do you remember, Grunkle Stan?" He asked as he gave Stan some Pit cola. Ley resisted to roll his eyes at the 'Grunkle' comment. "All I remember is wakin up in a field." Dipper eyes widened at the kids short answer.

"That's it?"

Ley nodded as he finished off the last of his candy bar and took a huge gulp of soda. "Yup! After I woke up I made my way here." He burped loudly and smiled like any typical boy his age would, even if he technically wasn't. Stanley glanced at Ford. "So...I'm not actually a kid?" He asked slowly, still not believing that he was actually a fifty eight year old man. "I look like you?"

For the first time a tiny smile ghost it's way on his twin's lips. "Not exactly identical. But we look more alike then we did as kids.."

The nine year old let that sink in before he asked another question that's been on his mind. "All this weird stuff— I mean I knew you liked sci-fi, Ford. But... for it to be all _real_ is..." Dipper rubbed his arm, feeling sympathy for his young Grunkle.

"I know how you feel, Grun—"

"—AWESOME!" Dipper's eyes widened once again at the overjoyed answer. Then he sighed quietly, leave it to Stanley to find this situation an adventure. Ley jumped in his chair and grinned from ear to ear, and jumped up and down in his chair. "I mean, if you look this cool, bro— I must be a _really_ cool monster hunter too! Using my fists to punch jerkish creatures like Crampelter, while helping you solves mysteries, Ford?! That's like your dream!" He looked at his brother straight into his brown eyes with identical innocent ones.

In that moment, Ford knew that he couldn't reveal anything to his de-aged brother anything, his death, his 30 year quest to restart the portal, his accident at the science fair, his grifter years of being homeless, and especially and most importantly his incident with the portal. Stanford wouldn't— _couldn't_ tell him any of that. The information would scar him forever. Yes, he'd stay silent. At least, until he figured out a way to change Ley back. "Yes, we do a lot of hunting, Ley."

Ley's face beamed. "And we do it together?"

Ford nodded, the lump in his throat returned when he realized that being together, with each other was all Stanley ever wanted in his life. "Yes— we do it together."

"And— Dipper and I help!" Mabel interjected as she caught on quickly to what and why Stanford was lying to her Grunkle, grabbing Journal 3 from Dipper's vest, Journal 2 and 1 from Ford's jacket. "You're bro-bro wrote these journals of all the creatures here in this town! And where like your sidekicks!"

Stanley gazed at the Journals and flipped them opened and looked inside. He grinned proudly. "I'm not surprised! Fordy was always drawing things like that in his notebooks at school." Ford choked on air that he had breathed in at his twins statement. "Ley—!" Stanley laughed at his brother's reaction, jumping up on the table he placed a hand on top of Ford's head.

"Don't worry, Poindexter! You know I've always liked ya's weirdness!"

Stanford's expressions softened, knowing it was true. No matter how obsessed he got, or how many drawings Ford did or books he read, Ley always encouraged Stanford, he never called him a freak, he was always supportive and there. Even now as Ley stood in front of him de aged back to nine years old he was still supportive as ever. That was only because he didn't know the truth on just how obsessed Ford had gotten with his strangeness. And Stanford was planning on keeping it that way.

Stanley saw the distant look in his twins gaze and he knew that Ford was thinking about something, that he was worrying over something. He never liked that look. He didn't like to think Ford going somewhere where Ley couldn't follow. He was sure the adult version of him didn't either. So he grinned slyly and abruptly yanked Journal 2 off the table and bolted down the hall.

"Mine!" He called out as he laughed and outside with speed only a child his age could have. "Haha!" Ley cheered triumphantly as he heard his grandkids and brother chasing him. Placing his foot on fallen tree log he leaped into the forest, he giggled with glee, if they wanted to catch him they were gonna have to try harder then—

"STANLEY!"

The voice made him skid to a stop. "Stanley, get over here!" His shoulder stiffened. Heck, his whole body stiffened, for the voice, so stern and gruff and full of order, sounded like his father. Now he was scared, for he knew the punishment for making his father use _that_ voice. And he didn't want a punishment, he done nothing wrong in his eyes, but to their father, he had. Slowly, he turns around, expecting to see Filbrick. Because of such he kept his eyes closed.

Ford's heart raced. He was scared, for his brother was in the forest filled with monster and other dangerous things. Ley was only a few feet inside, he wasn't even in any danger, yet Stanford was still afraid. The creatures had come here through a rift in dimensions and now lived in the forest, _he_ had expended that rift with his portal, he had brought Bill here and Bill had been the one who killed Stanley, the woods beyond his shack was just at much fault as he was.

"Ley—" He began as he took a step forward.

Stanley flinched and took a step back. "I'm s-sorry, sir."

Ford froze. Take aback by not only Ley's sudden apology, but little 'sir' he said afterwards. 'Sir' was something they had called their father. _He must think I'm—_

"Ley— it's me, Ford. I'm... I'm not dad." Stanford explained as he tried to reassure his brother that he wasn't their father. Stanley still was nervous it was Filbrick, but opened his eyes anyway. Only to see a terrified looking Stanford a few feet away. It wasn't Filbrick after all, it had been his twin that had sounded so stern and adultly. He didn't like that. He clinched his hands into fists, tears gathered in his eyes as he bit his lip.

"F-Ford..." His voice cracked and sounded so small as his twins name fell from his lips.

His heart dropped into his stomach. Ford shook his head as he tried to explain. "No, no, no. Ley, you're not in trouble. I'm— I'm _**not**_ going to yell at you." He said truthfully. Not being able to stand the thought of his twin fearing him and making him cry. "Just..." Ford clinched his hands and knelt down, knowing that his father never once did that, so because such, he hoped that would ease Stanley's mind. "Come here." As he gave Ley a look that was all but begging.

The tears fell then and the nine year old forward, ran towards his brother as he leaped over the log, now safely inside the Mystery Shack's space, he dropped Journal 2 carelessly on the and buried his face in Ford's soft cotton turtle neck. "Y-Yousoundlikedad!" His exclaim was muffled by the clothing. But Ford, Dipper and Mabel could still hear it's raw emotion. Ley gripped the back of his twins jacket like a viper.

"Please— Don't do it again!" Stanley never wanted to hear _that_ voice come out of Stanford's mouth ever again. Because for one, that voice will forever send a shiver of fear down his spine, but then it reminded Ley that their parents, will no longer with them. And that saddened the child, knowing that he doesn't remember his relationship with his mom and dad passed age nine.

Strong arms wrapped around Stanley's body and rubbed his back gently. "It's okay, I won't." Ford promised feeling guilty he caused his de-aged big brother distress. He clung on to the child as Stanford tried to calm his heartbeat that was ringing in his ears and giving him a headache. _He's fine, he's safe. Calm down._ He told himself as he felt Ley's body start shaking. Placing a hand on the back of the boy's head he pulled him closer. "Shh. Shh. It's alright, Ley." Ford whispered comfortably, right now nothing matter but calm his twin down was his number one job. Pulling away he and placed his hands on Ley's cheeks when he saw how red they were.

"Just don't go into the forest anymore, okay?" Stanford gently wiped away some tears away with his thumbs. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt, it's just too dangerous."

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said as he clinched Journal 3 in his hands. "I mean, it's even dangerous for Mabel and I and we've been in the forest hundreds of times."

Ford turned his attention back on Ley and smiled. "I know this is difficult and confusing for you, but— You understand?" For a minute Stanley said nothing, just hung his head low while his brother's hands were on his neck, and his brown hair tickled Stanford's chin. "Okay." Ley said finally, looking up he gave Ford a grin that still had tears within the corners. The time for tears for now was over for the child, he smiled even more when he saw the relief on Ford's face.

"Buuuut—" He stated dragging out the word, then his face became mischievous again, he yanked Journal 3 from Dipper's hands and bolted towards the house. "I get to kept Dippingsauce's Journal!" He cackled happily.

"Grunkle Stan, give it back." Dipper yelled as he chased after the nine year old. He attempted to dive bomb the kid, but Stan just moved out of the way. "Stan, you're not old enough to understand the contents of the Journals!" Ley threw the Journal to Mabel who caught it with a smile.

"Says the twelve year old who cries easily."

"Mabel!" Dipper blushed, gaze shifting to their Grunkle Ford a second. Stanley beamed at Mabel's comment. "Hahahaha! Mabel's in on it now! Double Team!" He cheered doing a cocky dance as his niece threw him the book once more.

Dipper looked less then amused now. He clinched his hands into fist and raised them to his face. This... Was probably a bad idea.

Ley smirked. Tossing the book to Ford, who caught it with ease. And held up his hands in unison. "Alright! Put up your dukes, Dip!"

"Go Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered, she jumped up and down as Stanley and Dipper began to box.

Stanford, still kneeling in the grass, looked at the sight before him and smiled. Clapping along with Mabel when Stan was able to trip Dipper and send him falling into the grass. His eyes narrowed and his gaze moved to the forest then to his Journals. The way to change his brother back to his adult self was probably in the woods, but he had no idea what that magical way might do to his brother, it could successfully reverse the effects, but it's possible Ley might— Revert back to his previous state. No, no he was going to figure this out without the forests help this time. From now on he vowed to himself to never again step foot into that forest again.

And as long as he could help it, neither will Stanley. Because he will not lose his twin, not again. _**Never**_ again.

* * *

AN: Another chapter as you all wished. I hope this one was just as good as the first one. I had a hellava time writing the beginning of this second chapter. I just kept getting writers block and it annoyed the shit out of me.

Im sorry that there's a lot of feels between Ford and Ley, but I just can't help it. LOOK at the situation their all in! How can there NOT be tons of feels!? How I tell you!?

BUT it's done and I'm happy with how it turned out! And for those who may wonder, Stanley is going to "borrow" Journal 2. And as we all know Stanley Pines borrow in his vocabulary means he's going to steal it. Why? Because why not!? After it was stolen by Grunkle Stan from Gideon, it hasn't been used since.

Soooo— Thoughts? Please leave a review!


End file.
